


To Love A Monster

by CanadianHottMess



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Minor Bill Denbrough/Aura Phillips/Mike Hanlon, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris centric, Ravenclaw, Richie Tozier & Patricia Blum Uris Friendship, Self-Hatred, Slytherin, Stanley Uris Loves Patricia Blum Uris, Stanley Uris-centric, Werewolf Patricia Blum Uris, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHottMess/pseuds/CanadianHottMess
Summary: Patricia Blum is a bright young witch, doing her best at making friends and her school work. Trying to ignore the crushing fear that the people she holds dear finding out she is a monster.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Patricia Blum Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a small list of who is in what Hogwarts house.   
> Patty Blum - Hufflepuff  
> Stan Uris - Ravenclaw  
> Richie Tozier - Slytherin   
> Eddie Kaspbrak - Gryffindor   
> Bill Denbrough - Gryffindor  
> Bev Marsh - Slytherin  
> Ben Hanscom - Hufflepuff  
> Mike Hanlon - Ravenclaw  
> Audra Phillips - Slytherin

It was her fourth year when Patricia Blum met and started talking to Richie Tozier. The loud and kind of annoying Slytherin in the same year as her. The two clicked instantly, becoming good friends right away. And the boy could tell something was up when once a month his friend was almost the opposite of herself. Patty was a ball of sunshine, so when she was quiet and looked like a stormcloud followed her anyone could notice. At the end of the year Patty ended up in the hospital wing, laying in bed she knew Richie would ask why and she'd have to confront him. 

Richie rushed to Patty once he heard where she was. Sitting beside her bed the Slytherin looked down at the girl. 

"What the fuck happened? Who do I have to fight?" 

"Rich! I don't need you fighting anyone" Patty spoke, her voice was small and he could hear how tired she was. 

"Okay, but what happened? This isn't just a little sick" Richie asked concerned. Patty glanced around not meeting his eyes.

"Promise you won't make a scene?" 

"Pats what is going on you are acting weird"

"Rich. I'm just scared, okay?" Patty whispers looking at her hands. She couldn't hide anymore. She was going to lose her friend. He'd tell everyone. Her thoughts snowballed and she was pulled out of it when a hand touched her. Looking up Patty met with Richie's concerned eyes. 

"I'm a monster…." Was all she could manage to say. Her voice barely a whisper. 

"Patty you are furthest from monster I know." Richie says with a smile. If it wasn't for the look on her face, he'd think she's joking. 

"No Richie. I'm a monster." Patty repeats. Looking down again. Richie was trying to figure out what she meant.

"Pats what are you talking about?" 

"I disappear on full moons. I know you've noticed the scars…. Rich I'm a werewolf " Patty finally admits looking back up to see the shock and horror in the boys face. Bracing herself for the worst reaction possible. So when his hand laced in her's, it took her by surprise. 

"You are still my Patty Cakes and you aren't a monster" 

Over the summer Richie kept sending letters to Patty. Always checking up on her and telling her about the crazy adventures he went on with his friends. Patty would write back how she was doing and tell him that he'd have to introduce her to them. 

By the time the new school year came about Patty and Richie spent more and more time together. Especially around full moon time. This is when the losers started to think he had a secret girlfriend. 

"He totally has a girlfriend " Bev laughed leaning against the tree she was sitting under with the rest of the losers minus the Slytherin boy.

"No way" Eddie, a small Gryffindor boy argues back. 

"W-why else wu-would he be not telling us where h-h-he is?" The other Gryffindor of the group Bill asked. Looking at his house mate. Eddie just huffs and goes back to his book.

"I pity the poor girl." Stan mutters without looking up from his book. 

"You pity what girl Staniel?" Richie asked, coming in at the perfect time. 

"What ever poor soul is dating you" Stan says blankly. Looking up to the boy. Richie laughed loudly at this. Do they really think he has a girlfriend? Sure Patty is a girl and his friend, but he'd never date her. 

"Oh no. You have that all wrong I'm still living the bachelor life" Richie comments as he laid in the grass. 

"Then what is taking up your time Rich?" Mike poked into the conversation. 

"Just have things to do" 

"Really? You know I see you coming into the common room just before curfew. And sneaking out around full moons" Bev points to him. He was caught. 

"Is it a crime to have other friends?" Richie mumbled, closing his eyes. 

"Other fr-friends?" 

"You are a loser. We all are. Who the fuck?" Eddie sighs closing his book and glares at Richie. 

"Yeah. I have a friend we met in a class and she's just been needing my help, okay?" Richie shighs. "And we are just friends nothing more "

Bev laughed slightly at her fellow Slytherin. "Come on Rich if you have a crush or girlfriend just tell us" 

"I don't " Richie protests and no one catches the small glace he shot in Eddie's direction. 

The seven eventually change into a new conversation. Mainly complaining or just helping with the school work. 

"You said Richie would come back late and sneak out around full moons? There is a girl who does the same. But she would be missing a few days after or just look really out of it" Ben the shy but very kind Hufflepuff of the group whispers to Bev. 

Bev looked at him then to Richie, back to Ben. 

"No way. He and some Hufflepuff girl. Please tell me more about her" Bev whispers not to cause a scene

"There isn't much, we don't talk, I just see her around. I don't even know her name…" 

Bev nods, now determined to figure out her friends secret life. 

The weeks following had been rather normal, with the exception of Richie being missing every now and then. Suspension only kept rising with the other's. And of course this leads to a Bev, Bill, and Eddie to stalk Richie. 

Currently the three were hidden behind a bookcase in the library, watching Richie alone at a table with his books open in front of him. They were all getting bored with this when a new voice was heard. 

"Hey," Richie greets after the girl sits down. 

The three looked over her, a Hufflepuff with slightly curly, shoulder length blonde hair, striking blue eyes and from what they could tell she had a scar across her nose, but her glasses covered it slightly. 

"She is cute!" Bev whispers to the boys looking at them. 

"How the hell is a girl who looks like that even slightly interested in Richie?" Eddie says with a sigh. 

"My sh-she sees su-s-something in him we d-don't" Bill adds quietly. Peering back to the couple, watching them just chatting. Richie pulling a joke and Patty actually laughing. 

"She laughs at his jokes? " Eddie adds shocked and somewhat mad that someone finds Richie's jokes genuinely funny. With his hand gestures Eddie had knocked over a very heavy book, making a loud thud. 

Patty jumped in her seat at the sudden noise. Looking at Richie confused, even if she knew it was probably some other student who dropped a book or knocked it off their desk. 

The two quietly cursed at their clumsier friend before they rushed out of the library. Not wanting to risk getting caught. 

"Okay so he is seeing a girl, but that doesn't mean they are like dating" Eddie tries, he didn't want to sound jealous but the truth was that he was.

"Eddie. He ignores us for weeks for her. He won't let us meet her. And denying it. This is definitely a dating thing!" Bev says with a smile. Kinda shocked but happy he was the first of the bunch to actually start dating someone. 

"We can't ju-jump to a-a-anything Bev" Bill points out, earning a nod from Eddie as they walk down the corridors to the grand hall to meet up with the others. 

"There is a girl!" Bev says plopping down next to Ben who was doing homework.

"But we don't know if he is dating her" Eddie adds on with a glare to Bev. Taking a seat next to Stan. Who eyed him.

"So you three spied on him?" Stan asked bored with his friend's antics. 

"We just wanted to know!" Bev says defending herself and the other two boys. That nodded in agreement. 

"She's r-really c-c-cu-cute" Bill says with a small smile

"And way out of Richie's league!" Eddie looked at Bill with a huff. 

After some chatting and a few subject changes. The group split for the night. 

The rest of the school year is very routine. Richie would disappear for a while to spend time with this "girlfriend " , sometimes Bev, Eddie, and Bill would spy on them. Not that they got anything out of it, they were always too far away to make out anything they were saying and Richie showed the same amount of affection to her as he did them. But over all the year was good.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer has come and passed. Patty was currently boarding the train for another start to another school year. Smiling to herself when she found an empty compartment. Sliding in she put all her luggage up and took her seat. Zoning out she absentmindedly played with the hem of her jumper and gazes out the window. Practically jumping out of her seat when the door slid open. 

"Oh! Sorry '' came an unfamiliar male voice. Turning to the source Patty felt her cheeks dust a soft pink. 

"No it's okay, just a little spooked " Patty says with a small laugh. Stopping when she saw him with all his luggage. 

"Please sit. I don't mind" she adds out, quicker than she had liked. The boy nods and sits down across from her after putting his bags away. Looking over Patty he smiles slightly. She was cute, but he did notice the two small scars on her nose and chin. 

"I'm Patty" she spoke up again leaning forward to offer a hand. 

"Stan," he replied, taking her hand and shaking it quickly. 

Patty smiles softly as she sits back. Looking out the window again. Stan couldn't pull his eyes from her, but eventually did. Pulling out his book he starts to read, peeking at her every now and then. 

"What are you reading? Patty asked, looking at him with a soft smile. 

"Oh. It's just a bird book" Stan says sheepishly. Rubbing the back of his neck.

Patty brings her knees up to her chest and leans against the window closing her eyes. There was a full moon right before school and she was just tired. Stan took note of this, he wasn't sure why but he did want to spend more time with her. Definitely was going to keep that from the other losers. 

When he noticed the girl balling up more he stood and grabbed one of his sweaters. Awkwardly handing it to her. 

"Here" he says softly. Patty looked up and smiled slightly. Hesitated for a moment before she grabbed it and pulled it on. 

"These trains are either warm or cold " she laughs. Stan nods as he sits down again, watching her. She looked cute in his sweater, he wanted to see it more. He watched as she closed her eyes again resting against the window. After a moment he shakes his head to himself, because what he was about to do was way out of character for him. 

"Want to come over to this side, beside me?" Stan offers quietly. Patty smiles as she takes the step over and sits beside him.

"You're much warmer than the window." She jokes softly as she rests her head on his shoulder. Stan couldn't stop the blush that was creeping up the back of his neck. Closing his eyes Stan relaxed, this would probably be his only moment of peace before he gets to school. 

As the train neared the school's station Stan opened his eyes again. He didn't sleep but the girl cuddled up to his side sure did, and still is. 

"Patty," he whispers, gently shaking her. He felt bad for waking her up when she looked so peaceful. Patty blinked a few times as she woke up. Blushing slightly as she realized she spent a whole train ride cuddling to a man she just met. 

"I'm so sorry" Patty pulled back, looking down at her lap. 

"It's okay, I offered anyway." Stan says looking at her with a smile. Patty nods looking back up at him.

"Thank you I really needed that sleep before I got to school." Patty says softly, and Stan nods. 

Getting up once the train stopped, Patty reached to take off the sweater.

"No, keep it" Stan says with a smile. "Give me an excuse to find you again later."

Patty blushed more with a nod. Having a boy interested in her was new. She looked back at him with a soft smile. 

"I'll look out for you then," Patty smiles, grabbing her bags. Taking one more look at him she leaves. Going to catch a carriage. 

Stan watched her leave, a small smile tugging on his lips. Grabbing his bags he left to find his friends. Walking to the carriages he caught his friends all climbing into one. Walking over he squeezed in as well. 

"Hey Stan!" Bev smiles and waves to him. Stan waves back. 

"We miss you on the train. Where were you?" Mike asked looking over him. 

"Getting some quiet time before school," Stan says with a shrug. Looking around at the other students heading around. 

"You found a compartment all to yourself? Lucky" Eddie sighs. Stan looked back at his friends. Nodding slightly, not wanting to tell them about Patty. Let alone the cuddling and sweater thing. Stan fell silent as the rest chatted, throwing in a comment every now and then. And soon enough they all arrived at the castle. Departing from each other the friends all made their way to their own dorms to put away their bags and change into uniform. 

Once all were changed and ready the students made their way to the great hall for the first dinner of the year, and all the assembly stuff. 

While walking in Patty caught the eye of Richie who immediately ran over to her.

"Pats! How are you?" He asked excitedly, but she did pick up on the hint of genuine concern. 

"I'm good. Got a well needed nap in on the train." Patty says with a small laugh. 

"You managed to snag a solo compartment all alone?" Richie asked, almost amazed by that, but Patty shook her head. 

"No. I was sharing but he was quiet and really sweet.." she tells a bit of pink rushing to her freckled cheeks. 

"Wait, does my Patty Cakes have a crush?" He teased her by poking her cheeks. Pushing his hands away she sighs. 

"He was really nice and we really clicked. He even gave me his sweater." She continued raising her hands to show off the dark blue knitted sweater that was a bit over sized on her. Richie looked over it, knowing it was familiar but couldn't be sure. 

"Tell me about him!" Richie tried to pry but Patty shook her head. 

"I have to get to my table we can talk more later." Patty says and quickly walks off. Richie knew she was now hiding the mysterious man, but the sweater gave him a lead. Going to sit with his table Richie sat next to Bev.

"Did Staniel seem different to you earlier?" 

Bev looked at him with raised brow. She was confused why he would suddenly question their friend. 

"No. I didn't notice anything off or weird." She answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause I think he was lying when he said he had his compartment too himself." Richie answered plainly. 

"What do you mean? Why would you think he lied" 

"Because I am sure Patty was wearing his sweater!" Richie sighs. Not realizing he just outed the girl he's been trying to keep a secret for years. 

"So that is her name." Bev smiles at him.   
"Wait, are you jealous she might be wearing Stan's sweater?"

"What no. I'm not jealous but both her and Stan are being secretive about their train ride here." Richie answered with another sigh. 

Bev couldn't help but laugh at him. It was kind of funny how quickly he spilled a big part of his secret girlfriend when he got jealous. 

"So are we finally going to meet this mysterious girlfriend of yours now?" Bev asked and Richie groaned. 

"Patty isn't my girlfriend. She is a friend." Richie glared at Bev. 

"Then why are you jealous about her possibly wearing Stan's sweater." Bev points. 

"I'm not jealous, I just don't understand why they are being secretive!" Richie buried his face in his arms on the table. 

Bev gently pats his back. Trying to calm down her laughter, but now also curious why Stan said he was alone. Their conversation faded out as the sorting of the first years began. Everyone cheered loudly when someone got in their house. 

Dinner came and passed rather uneventfully. Small chat between whoever was around and laughter could be heard from all around the hall. Richie looked around the hall, trying to find something else to do, but to no avail. Getting up he decided he'd go for a walk around the halls. It was free time so he wouldn't get in trouble. 

When Patty saw her friend head for the exit she scrambled to get up and run over to him. 

"Richie!" She called after him wanting him to wait so she could walk with him. The call of the familiar voice caught not only the trashmouth's attention but Stan's as well. Looking up his face paled slightly when he saw his friend and the girl he just met and started to crush on meetup. 

"Hey I was going to walk around, you want to join?" Richie smiles at her and Patty nods. Walking quietly beside him till they were a bit down the hall. 

"How was your summer?" Patty asked, wanting to avoid talking about her for a moment. 

"I had some fun with my friends, but worried about you every full moon" Richie says looking at her. 

"I can handle it on my own" Patty sighs, she was so thankful for Richie not leaving her side during the rough weeks. 

"I know you can. But you don't have to. You have me Patty Cakes" Richie smiles as he bumped her lightly. Patty laughs softly and nods. 

"Soo. Is this going to be the year you introduce me to your friends. You keep talking about them, curiosity is killing me."

"I think you've met one already." Richie laughed and was met with a confused look from Patty. 

"The boy from the train. Curly hair, kinda tall, has a resting bitch face, kinda moody." Richie says watching her. 

"He was tall and had curly hair. But he wasn't moody or had a rude face." Patty says looking at him.

"What was his name?" Richie asked, watching her. 

"Stan" Patty answered quietly. Richie clapped once and smiled.

"Yup that is my Staniel!" Richie says happily wrapping his arm around her. Patty blushed and looked down, but leaned into his side. 

"So do you have a crush on my dear boy." He continued and all Patty could do was nod shyly. 

"Well then I guess it's time for you to meet the losers then babes" Richie laughs slightly, holding onto her tightly. 

"Fina-fucking-ly" Patty mumbled pulling back to look at him. Her outburst just made him laugh more. The two continued their walk around the halls until they were back at the great hall entrance. 

"Oh look at that!" Bev says loudly standing by the door with the other five boys. Patty caught the eyes of Stan, a soft blush dusting her cheeks. 

"Time to meet the losers club Pats" Richie smiles at her. 

"The girl is Bev, then we have Ben, Mike, Eddie, Bill, annd you already met Stan " Richie pointed out each of his friends. 

"Hi. I'm Patty" she waved to them. Stan smiles more when he realizes she was still wearing his sweater. 

Bev smiles brightly at Patty. "Finally another girl!"

Patty laughed softly as she looked at Bev. It was nice that they were all being sweet, but then came in, the fear. The fear that they weren't like Richie. The fear they all leave her when they find out. Think she is a monster, especially the fear of Stan leaving because she was a filthy monster. 

"It's getting late…. I should probably go to my room" Patty says quietly. Richie looked down at her, knowing something was wrong with Patty. She was normally talkative and willing to stay up late. 

"I can walk you," Stan says, drawing the attention of everyone. Richie nudged Patty who then nodded and moved out of his side. Waving to the rest of the group as she walked off with Stan. 

"Thanks for walking me" Patty mumbled looking down at her shoes as she walked. Stan looked at her. Taking in the details. 

"It's no problem. I wanted to spend more time with you, Patty." Stan admits with a shrug, he did he wanted to spend all his time with her. He wanted to know the story behind the scars that poke from her collar on the back of her neck or the one that runs across her nose. He wanted to play with her golden curls and kiss every freckle that littered her face.

Patty noticed him getting lost in thought, reaching up she gently tapped her finger to his temple. 

"Earth to Stan " she says softly with a smile. Oh that smile Stan thought to himself as he looked at her again. 

"Yeah?" He asked wondering if he mumbled anything he was thinking about her out loud 

"You were drifting into the void called your mind" Patty says with a small laugh. "That can get dangerous. " 

"Can it?" Stan knew it could, but conversation with her was worth the grim topic. Patty nods slightly. 

"It can. But the right people can keep you grounded or pull you back." Patty smiles sadly. She wanted Stan to be one of those people. And from her small action before Stan knew Patty was one of his people. 

The two walked quietly the rest of the way to the door of the hufflepuff common rooms. Patty brushes her hand against Stan's but too scared to hold his hand. 

Standing in front of the doors Patty reached to take off the sweater.

"I told you to keep it" Stan reached out to stop her. It looked so much better on her than it ever did on him. He watched the soft pink quickly dust over her cheeks. 

"Oh… yeah." She whispers looking down. "Thanks for walking me to the rooms again."

"Yeah, no problem." Stan smiled at her. Now would be a great moment for a kiss he thought to himself. Dropping his hands from their hold on her and stepping back.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night" Stan says quickly and turns to leave. Patty shakes her head slightly before entering the common room and heading for her room. Flopping on the mattress below. 

As he walked down the corridors Stan's mind was running a mile a minute. He couldn't get Patty off his mind, he didn't want her off. But what was that? They just met and he wanted to kiss her. He didn't know how to process these thoughts he's never felt like this before. Too busy with his thoughts he didn't see Richie walking towards him. 

"Stan!" Richie called and looked at the dazed man. Stan looked at Richie with a slight smile. 

"Yeah Rich? What's up?" 

"Just checking you got my Patty Cakes to her destination well." Richie winked at him and Stan's face became a bit red. 

"Yeah she got there good." Stan says rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Is everything alright?" Richie knew something was up. A good something 

"Yeah. It's alright. Just thinking about some stuff "

"Is that stuff Patty?" Richie's comment had caught Stan off guard. Looking at Richie with a nervous smile. 

"Yeah. Don't you dare tell anyone or I'm feeding you too the squid!" Stan threatened glaring at Richie. Who raised his hand in surrender. 

"Okay! I won't tell anyone. I am just here to keep everyone's secrets" Richie chuckles. Stan raised a brow at him. 

"Who the hell would trust you with their secrets" Stan couldn't believe that someone would actually trust Richie. 

"If I told you who that would be breaking our secret, Staniel" Richie laughs, shaking his head. Stan sighs but nods, he did understand 

"We should get to our dorms, it's getting late" Stan says looking down the corridor. 

"Want to get to your dorm so you can jerk off thinking about the lovely Patty" he tased and Stan's face lit up bright red. 

"Beep beep Richie." Stan mumbled and started to walk away. Richie ran after him laughing, draping an arm over Stan's shoulders as he caught up to him. 

"So that's a yes" he jokes. Stan sighs in defeat. 

"Seriously Richie do you ever shut the fuck up." Stan looked at the Slytherin with a deep annoyed sigh. 

"Nope it's my job to be this annoying and loud." Richie laughed. "And don't worry this secret is also safe with me. Miss. Blum will not know that you think about her while you rub one out" 

Stan couldn't stop his whole face from heating up. Was it out of rage or embarrassment that was a question Richie didn't want to find out. 

The two continued to walk in silence, thank god for that. Richie thought he might be dead if he opened his mouth again. When it came time to part ways Richie looked at Stan. 

"I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well Stan" Richie winked at him before running off. Stan groans slightly before going into the common room. Going straight for his bed. Sighing loudly as he flopped onto the mattress. Mike looked up from his book and over his roommate. 

"You okay Stan the Man?" He asked carefully. 

"Shit you are here…. Uh yeah I'm okay." Stan answered looking up at Mike. 

"You don't sound okay.." Mike put his book down. 

"It's hard to explain and I just want to get some sleep." Stan falls back into his bed. "Sorry"


	3. Chapter 3

Days went by and Patty started spending more and more time with the losers. And everyone but Stan and Patty , and maybe Bill. Could tell they had feelings for each other. Currently the eight of them were enjoying the nice late summer day sitting outside studying, well Stan, Ben, and Mike were studying. Bev and Bill started to quietly talk between themselves. Richie and Eddie were bickering over who knows what and Patty was asleep. Her head gently on Stan's lap. Her golden curls fanned out across his black pants.

Looking down from his book, a small smile tugged on Stan's lips at the girl. 

"Just ask her out already." Bev whispers yells at him. Earning looks and nods from everyone. 

"I don't think she likes me that way. I'm just a friend. All of us are this close." Stan weakly argues back and turns his attention back to his book. 

Richie breaks the silence again by sighing loudly, and dramatically. 

"Stanley, that girl who is currently sleeping on you is head over heels for you, everyone here can see that but you." Richies says. Arm movements and pointing to make his point very clear to his friends. 

Stan sighs softly and shakes his head. Choosing not to retaliate and just kept his attention on the book. And everyone falling back to what they were doing before. 

Patty stirring slightly, but not waking up. Her body curled up on herself. Stan's eyes flicked down to make sure she was okay. Carefully he brushed some hair out of her face. 

"You got it bad Stan." Mike whispers to him. Thankfully not gaining the other's attention. 

"I can't help it. She is just so perfect." Stan sighs softly looking down at the girl who was still quietly asleep. 

"For you. Yes she is perfect." Mike says with a smile and Stan looked up at him. 

"I just can't shake this feeling there is something she is keeping from us." Stan admits. 

"We should try to become Animagus!" Richie proclaimed loudly. Waking up Patty. 

"Richie that is dangerous and takes a lot of time!" Eddie scolds. 

"Yeah. Wh-why wo-would you w-want to do th-that any ways.?" Bill asked, raising a brow. 

"Just a thought really." Richie shrugs looking over the group. 

"What's going on?" Patty asked quietly. Her voice was still heavily laced with sleep. And when Stan realized that Richie woke her up he shot the Slytherin boy a death glare. Richie raised his hands in defense with a small laugh. 

"Richie wants us to try and become animagus." Stan says flatly to Patty. Slowly running his fingers through her hair since she was still laying on Stan. 

"Oh…" Patty whispers, closing her eyes again. She knew why he probably would have suggested it. That was all for her. He knew the wolf with the help of the wolf's bane wouldn't attack another animal.

"Pats, you want to join me?" Richie asked with a smile. They both knew that wasn't really a thing she needed to try. 

"No Rich. I don't want to join you in this crazy idea" Patty answered quietly. Earning a disappointed whine from Richie. 

"Patty Cakes come on!!! It will be fun" Richie begged. Patty shook her head slightly. 

“Leave her alone Rich. You woke her up and now you are yelling at her” Stan sighs, his eyes not once leaving Patty as he scolds Richie. Patty had settled again and started to drift off. 

It was days before the next full moon, the exhaustion already starting to hit. The past few full moons were rough for the poor Hufflepuff girl. And now facing the fears of all her new friends and Stan finding out. They surely would leave her, and she wouldn’t blame them. Who wants to be friends with a monster? She was sure that questions already were floating around in their minds. She has a few visible scars, and a few more when her hair was up. 

“Is she sleeping more than normal?” Eddie asked pointing to Patty, a bit worried for his new friend. 

“She is fine, it happens once a month for her” Richie says with a shrug. Like it was normal. Stan looked up at Richie and raised a brow.

“Rich, that isn’t normal” Bev cut in before Stan could speak. “Like it isn’t a girl thing” She continued. 

Now all eyes were on Richie, waiting for him to explain himself. Pulling on his tie the Slytherin boy had to think quickly. It would be a betrayal of Patty’s trust to tell them, her lycanthropy was hers to tell.

“Well it’s normal for her. It’s been happening for months now. Some worse than others” He says hoping that would be enough. 

“Has she seen a doctor? I think she needs to see a doctor” Eddie looked at the girl in Stan’s lap, who was fast asleep again. 

“She has, they say it’s all good.” Richie says quickly. Fuck he fucked up and didn’t know how to fix it. Stan looked down at the girl again, hoping one day she’d tell him what all this is. 

“Are you sure she is alright?” Mike asked looking down at Patty. Richie nods, way too energetic for that. 

“Yupp! She is perfectly okay.” Richie says with a smile. Okay that was a lie, but she was okay as she’ll ever be nowadays. He knew the way she saw herself, he’s seen what a bad full moon and a good full moon looks like. Both end with her lying in a hospital bed for at least a day. He’s seen the scars, and fresh wounds. She tells him about the pain. So he knows she’ll never fully be “perfectly okay”. 

“Okay” Mike nods, accepting this as enough. Richie did know the girl best. The others, especially Stan, wasn’t as convinced. 

Looking down at Patty, Stan gently brushed his fingers through her hair. Feeling soft for her at this moment. Richie looked at them with a knowing smile. 

A few hours passed of the group just chatting and studying. Patty was in and out of sleeping, but no matter what she stayed up close to Stan. When the time came to head off for dinner they all walked back for the school. Tugging on Stan's hand she made him stay back. 

"Is everything alright?" He asked the girl. Looking down at her. Worried lacing his features. 

"Well I just want to ask you something…" Patty answered, nervously playing with her tie. Avoiding his eyes.

"Okay. Ask away." Stan nods. Gently grabbing one of her hands. Running his thumb over her knuckles. 

"I really like you. Would you maybe like to go on a date?" Patty asked quietly, keeping her gaze down. Afraid of the rejection she will have to face. Stan stood there shocked by what he had just been asked. 

"Yes, yes Patty I'll go on a date with you" Stan answered quickly. Excited about the date he now had with her. Patty looked up at him with a bright smile. 

"Really?" She whispers, this was too good to be true. Stan was going on a date with her. She had to be dreaming. 

"Yes really. Maybe this weekend?" Stan asked softly. 

"I can't!" Patty answered quickly, almost panicked. "I have plans with Richie already." She tries to cover.

Stan nods understanding. He also didn't want to overwhelm her. Squeezing her hand to reassure her.

"Well just tell me when you are ready for the date. Then I'll plan." Stan offers gently. 

"Thank you Stan." Patty says softly. Leaning up to kiss his cheek gently before heading off for the others again. 

Once she made it to the others, Richie threw his arm around her.

"Hey Patty Cakes I thought we lost you." He joked and looked at her. Then the blushing Stan who was catching up with them.

"Oh? You two?" Richie whispers at her. A bright smile spreading across his face. 

"I asked him on a date." Patty says quietly. A small smile of her own tugging on her lips. 

"And he said yes, but why is he blushing?" Richie wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I might have kissed his cheek…." Patty whispers, looking away with her own blush. 

As they all made it into the dining hall, everyone split off to their own house tables. Taking her seat Patty started to pile food onto her plate. 

"Not to judge, but that is a lot of food, Pats" Ben says, looking at her from across the table. Patty looked down at her food then back to Ben. 

"Oh yeah. Uhh" Patty bites her lip not sure how to explain herself. She couldn't so she just stayed quiet.

"I'm not judging. That's just more than normal." Ben smiles at her. 

"Yeah I'm just hungry" Patty says softly as she starts to eat. Ben nods, knowing not to question any further. Starting to eat his own dinner. 

Over at the Ravenclaw table Stan was too excited to eat. He has a date with the girl he's been crushing on since they met. Still making a plate for himself and picking at the food. Glancing over to the Hufflepuff table, looking at the blonde. 

"Earth to Stan." Mike smiled and waved his hand in front of Stan's face. 

"Huh?" Stan turns to look at Mike.

"You are staring at her, what's up?" Mike asked looking at his friend with a smirk. 

"Nothing. I'm not staring" Stan looked down at his food and started to eat again. 

"Whatever you say." Mike hummed as he gently bumped his shoulder to Stan's. Stan rolls his eyes as he finishes eating for the night. Standing up he heads out. Wanting to go for a walk alone to clear his mind and think about his date. 

Wanding lost in his own mind he didn't notice the girl walk up behind him and gently sliding her hand in his. 

"Hey," Patty whispers. Causing Stan to look at her, his blush growing when he realized their fingers were intertwined. Yet he didn't pull away. 

"Hi," Stan says back softly. Turning his attention back to their surroundings, he didn't want them to bump into anything. 

"So our date…" Patty starts, and fear instantly pulls on Stan's mind from her tone. Nodding for her to continue. 

"Like I said, I can't do this weekend. But next will probably work. Depending on how I'm feeling, I'm normally okay after a week thought" Patty rambles, letting her words out before thinking. When she registered what she said, her face paled and she pulled her hand back. "I have to go" 

"Patty, wait!" Stan called but the girl was gone, and all he could do is watch her golden curls bounce with each stride she took.


	4. Chapter 4

Full moon was tonight, Patty hated these nights. For obvious reasons, but as a kid she always loved them. That all changed one summer night when she was nine. She was spending the night playing with her father in the backyard when the ball they were tossing flew over her head. Chasing it into the forest surrounding her small cozy home. Watering deeper into the greenery to find the small thing. And that's all she can remember, after that everything's a blur and she was just told those nights were bad for her and the pain. 

She could already tell from the sleeping, extra eating and the one freak out on Richie. Tonight was going to be bad. Quietly walking down the corridors she tugged on her cardigan, wrapping herself closer into it. 

"Patty!" She hears the familiar voice of the person she couldn't decide if she did or didn't want to see. Putting on a fake half smile she turns to him.

"Hey Stan," Patty says softly, everything from tone of voice to appearance screams 'tired' and Stan notices. 

"About the other day. I know you don't want to talk about it, you ran and avoided me for two days." 

"Sorry about that" she cuts in with a mumble.

"But I still really want to go on that date with you if you still want to of course." 

Patty’s smile became a bit more genuine and she nodded. Stan still wanting to go on a date filled her with butterflies. 

"Great. Just tell me when and we will go that weekend" Stan says rubbing the back of his neck. Still nervous she'd change her mind. Patty just nods and leans in to kiss his cheek.

"Sounds perfect Stan," Patty says quietly before turning and walking down the corridor. Stan stood there a bit shocked and flustered by the kiss.

"Stan! Bro, what are you…. WHOA" Richie called out to him before noticing the boy's bright red face.

"What the hell is up with you?"

"Beep beep" Stan mumbled and pushed away Richie's hand from his face. Starting off down the corridors, away from Richie. The dark hair boy just followed his friend. 

"It was my little Patty wasn't it?" Richie continued. "She's very excited for your date."

Stan sighs softly as he continues to walk. Curse Richie and his knowledge of the crush he had on the hufflepuff girl. He just hoped that if he kept walking Richie would leave, but he didn't. The obnoxious Slytherin boy Stan called his best friend stayed by his side most of the day. 

It wasn't until dinner Stan lost Richie, and expected Richie to come bother him again after their meal. But the boy never came. All the rest of the evening. Nothing. 

Stanley didn't see Richie again until way early next morning running down the hall covered in blood. Thinking he was just dreaming Stan rubbed his eyes. 

"Richie?" He called and jogged up to his friend. Now clearly seeing the blood, yet no wounds on him. Concluding this wasn't his blood. 

"Stan! I need to go I can't let anyone see this" Richie mumbled and darts off for his original destination. 

Stan sighs softly as he continues on his morning walk. Everything was so quiet, most students and some teachers were still asleep. It was relaxing.

"Thank you" Stan heard a quiet voice that sounded familiar, but was too hoarse to pin point. Walking closer he noticed he wound up by the infirmary. Peering into the cracked door to get a peek, to no avail. 

Sighing he gave up and started to leave as Richie came rushing into the room

"Mr. Tozier! Knock first! We don't need anyone just coming in here and seeing her like this" the older healer scolds Richie. 

"Sorry I'm just worried. This is the worst I've ever seen her." 

Stan was now fully eavesdropping on his friend. Wondering who 'She' could be.

"I know. But she'll be okay. Might not wake up till later in the day, and most definitely will have to spend a few days here." 

"I'll be visiting as much as I can." Richie says while gently taking Patty's hand. "I want her to know I didn't forget about her."

"I'm sure Ms. Blum knows you are here for her." And when Stan heard that it was Patty he pushed open the door. 

"Mr. Uris? What are you doing?"

"Stan!?" Both Richie and the Medic looked at the Ravenclaw boy that just pushed his way into the room. 

"Was that Patty's blood on you this morning?" Stan asked, stepping closer. Richie stayed quiet.

"Richie, answer me!" Stan's voice raised in both tone and panic. Richie just nodded. 

"Mr. Uris you have to leave if you are going to cause a scene." 

Stan stood next to Richie at the foot of the bed. Looking down at a very beaten up and weak looking Patty. 

"What happened to her? Is she going to be okay?" Stan asked softly. Worry and panic filling the boy.

"She'll be okay, but I can't tell you what happened. That's not for me to tell." Richie answered with a small sigh. 

Stan looked at Richie with a slight sigh, but he understands. Looking back down at Patty he could feel his heart breaking.

"You two classes are going to start soon. You better get going" the Nurse says to the two boys. They both didn't want to leave her side, but knew they had too. Heading out to their classes.

"She looked so frail." Stan comments as he and Richie walk to class. 

"This is the worst I've ever seen her." Richie mumbled. 

"Wait this has happened before?!" Stan was shocked by that.

"Why do you think her and I disappear for a bit every month." Richie comments. Stan nods with a hum, understanding. 

"She'll probably tell you now that you've seen this. But don't push." Richie says again. Looking up at Stan. 

"I just want to make sure she's okay. I'm so worried for her." Stan says softly looking down.

"I can't really say she'll be okay. Because when she tells you what I know….." Richie trails off and Stan's head snapped to his friend. "I don't know if you'll still want to hang out with her"

"Richie? What are you going on about? She's going to be okay.. You can't just say shit like this!" Stan says, worry bubbling up in him more. 

"Stan. I can't tell you!" Richie almost yelled at him. Stan blinked at his friend and sighs. 

"Fine" Stan mumbled and took his seat. Pulling out his books. Getting ready for class.

Richie looked over to Stan with a sigh, he wanted to tell him. He wanted to let Stan relax and know why Patty was looking so ill. Yet he couldn’t, it wasn't his secret to tell. 

Class was boring and dragging on. All the classes for the day went just like that. 

Finally it was time Richie and now Stan could go see Patty. They quietly walked down the corridors. Not saying anything and an awkward air clouding them. As they made their way into the hospital wing the two's eyes landed on Patty who was awake.

Patty looks over and her face drops when she sees Stan.

"Hey Patty how are you feeling?" Richie asked softly as he sat on her bed.

"What is he…. You didn’t? " Patty mumbled and Richie shook his head. 

"It's up to you to tell him," Richie said softly. "Want me to step out?" 

"Yeah" she nodded and looked at Stan with a weak smile. Stepping forward as Richie left. He was shaking as he took a seat. 

"Hi" Stan's voice was small. 

"Hey Stan." Patty says softly. Reaching a hand out to him. Stan carefully takes it. 

"You are probably going to hate me. And I understand that." Patty starts and Stan watches her. 

"I don't think I could ever hate you," Stan says softly. Patty shakes her head with a small sigh. She opened her mouth to say what she needed to say, but got choked up. "It's okay, take your time." 

It took Patty a few quiet minutes before she could speak again. Her voice was so quiet Stan almost didn't hear her. "I did this to myself" 

"What do you mean? You did that to yourself? Patty why would you" Stan mutters and squeezed her hand more. 

"I didn't mean to, it just happens….. every month" Patty kept her face down. She couldn't bear to look at him. Stan just sat there, letting her take her time and talk. But he had already started to piece together all the hints. 

"Back when I was a kid I was attacked. Since then I've had to deal with it.." Patty started, she was shaking and gripping onto his hand. Tears threatened to spill. 

"Stan, it was a werewolf attack. I was bit back then." She says quietly, finally looking up at him. Seeing the worried look twisting on his face. 

"I'm a monster…." She finishes and starts to cry. Stan's heart broke. He hears all the things about werewolves and how they aren't human and just pure evil. But Patty wasn't that, Patty was the sweetest person he ever met. How could she be a monster.

"Patty. You aren't a monster. You are Patty. You are the sweetest person I've ever got to meet." Stan says and leans closer to her. Patty looked up at him with a shy smile.

"You aren't scared or hate me?" Patty asked quietly. 

"I'm a little shocked? Yeah, I am. But I'm not leaving you. Neither is Richie, you can ask him how worried I was about you" 

Patty was full on crying again, all her emotions taking over. Stan moved closer to her before gently hugging her. 

"Patty? Stan? It's a bit quiet are you two fucking?" Richie walked back over to them. Totally ruining the moment. Both Patty and Stan lit up a bright red at the comment. 

"Beep beep Richie. Way to kill the mood" Stan mumbled and pulled away from Patty. 

"So she told you?" Richie stood beside Stan with a nervous smile. 

"Yeah." Stan nods looking back at Patty. "And when she feels better I'm taking her on the date we planned"

Patty smiles as she feels tears brimming on her eyes again. "Really?"

"Yes really." Stan says with a soft smile. Richie watched them with a knowing smile. 

"You two are so cute, it makes me sick" he comments and Patty giggled softly. Stan looked at her. Happy to hear her giggle, it makes his heart skip a beat. Patty’s laugh was cut with a small yawn. 

"We can leave you so you can nap." Stan says quietly. Richie nods with a caring smile.

"You can stay." Patty says softly and cuddles up into her blankets. Stan and Richie look at each other. 

"You go hang out with the others. I'll stay with her" Stan says quietly. Richie nods with a small hum. 

"Take care of her." Richie says softly before leaving. 

Stan looked back to Patty. Gently pushing her hair out of her face, getting a better look at the scars that cross her nose. A small sleepy smile tugging on her lips. Stan couldn't help but smile at her, she looked so peaceful. 

After a few hours Stan had to go eat. Getting up he looked down at Patty. He hesitated before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Patty blinks slightly, waking up from the kiss.

"I have to go get some food. Want me to sneak you something?" Stan asked softly. Looking at her, hoping they could both just ignore the kiss.

"That would be nice. Thank you" Patty says softly and smiles at him. Stan nods and starts to head out.

"Stan?" Patty called before he made it to the door. 

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For everything today." Patty says softly to him. 

Stan nods with a smile. Walking out of the hospital wing and off to get them dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days of recovering past and Patty was finally back to her normal self. Excited now because it was almost the weekend, meaning it was almost her date with Stan. And with the way he reacted to her little secret she had fallen more in love with him. He was so caring and understanding. 

Walking down the corridors, heading to the library to study and catch up on the work she missed. Gripping onto her book bag strap, looking around at the empty halls. There were still some fresh and noticeable scratches littering her body. Getting lost in her own thoughts she didn't see the other student, bumping into her. 

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Patty rambled looking up at the girl she had just bumped into. Ignoring the sting of pain coming from the impact.

"It's okay." She says with a warm smile. "I'm Audra" 

"Patty" she says softly. The grip on her bag tightening nervously. 

"Are you okay? You seem a bit off." Audra asked looking over her. 

"Yes. I'm okay. Sorry for bumping into you." Patty says quickly and books it for the library. 

In the library Patty finds herself a quiet nook. Pulling out her work and starting to read. Getting lost in trying to catch up with her work. She hated nights when they are this bad she is multiple days behind. Never asking for help since she didn't want to be a burden to Richie or Stan. She was so focused she didn't notice when a certain Ravenclaw boy sat in front of her, just admiring her as she worked. Taking note of the way she bit her lip as she concentrated on what she was doing. After a few more minutes of just watching her, Stan gently placed a hand on her knee. The girl jumped slightly, before looking up at him. Relaxing when she saw it was Stan. 

"Oh. Hi." Patty says softly. A small smile tugging on her lips. 

"Hey. Is your work going well?" Stan asked. His voice is gentle and caring. 

"It's okay… a little hard." Patty says softly.

"I can help you," Stan offers with a smile. 

"You don't have to. I'll eventually wrap my head around it." Patty says softly. Really not wanting to have Stan going out of his way to help her. 

"Patty if you need help. I can help you." He says softly, giving her knee a gentle squeeze.

"Okay.. thank you." Patty says softly and shifts to show Stan her work. Stan smiles as he moves closer. Reading over the paper and smiling.

"Okay. Here is what you need to do." Stan says softly. Then began to explain the work. Patty smiles softly as she listens, leaning on Stan's shoulder. 

The two spent the next hours catching Patty up on her missed work. The two cuddled up and at some point Stan's arm found its way around Patty’s shoulders. They stayed that way even after they finished the work. Just in each other's arms. 

"How are you feeling?" Stan asked quietly. Looking at her, his expression was just soft and a little worried. 

"I'm a bit worried about other students finding out…" Patty whispers leaning into him. "And a bit sore still." 

"No one else will find out. Hell Richie did all in his power to keep you safe, from us of all people." Stan reassures her. Gently rubbing her arm. A small relaxed sigh slipping through Patty's lips.

"Yeah… I want to tell them. I'm just scared." Patty admits. Closing her eyes, cuddling closer to Stan's side. 

"Take your time. Richie and I will keep it safe with us, and we will be here for you" Stan says quietly looking down at her. Patty tilts her head up to look at him. 

"Thank you." Patty whispers leaning up slightly. Time suddenly felt like it was going slow. Her heart started to pound in her chest. Eyes flicking between his eyes and lips. Stan looked at her, watching her eyes. His mind raced about the many things that might happen in the moment. He felt his heart totally stop when Patty's lips were on his. Closing his eyes he started to kiss her back. It was all short lived when Patty quickly pulled away. Her face is bright red. 

"Sorry" Patty mutters, over and over as she packed up her things. Stan sitting there watching her confused. Reaching out for her hand she paused when the girl flinched.

"Patty. Please stay." Stan says quietly. He wanted her to stay and talk, or even kiss again. 

"I'm so sorry." Patty shakes her head and runs off. Leaving Stan sitting there confused about all that had happened. 

Getting up Stan left the library and tried to think about what the hell had just happened. Patty just kissed him, and he kissed her back. He liked the kiss, unsure if she liked it. He hoped she did, it was a nice kiss. He really likes her. Finding a nice place outside to sit and think more. 

Patty was running down the corridors, the small bubble of panic only growing with each stride. She didn’t notice when she ran straight into Richie. 

"Whoa babes what's going on?" Richie asked, worried for one of his best friends. 

"I kissed him. He was helping me with the work I needed to catch up on and after that we kissed him. And ran" Patty rambles looking up at Richie. 

"Patty. Patty. Calm down. Go slow" Richie says quietly. "Who?"

"Stan…. I kissed Stan." Patty whispers and looks down.

"Holy shit! Did he kiss back?" Richie asked, wide eyes. Patty nods and leans onto him. 

"Okay so… you two kissed? And you ran away?" Patty nods again and sighs.

"I think I fucked up." Patty mumbled, shaking her head. 

"No you didn't. He is madly in love with you." Richie mumbled and kissed her head. Patty sighs and leans into him. 

"I want to go lie down." She mumbled and pulled away to head off to her dorm. 

"I can go talk to Stan for you. Only if you want me too of course." Richie offers with a shy smile. Patty nodded and continued to walk away. 

Richie now on a mission looked around for Stan.


End file.
